1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement of a printing device so-called "side printer" for typing data of time, serial numbers (numbering), etc. on a side portion of an inserted typing sheet (typing card) along its inserting direction.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The conventional printing device so-called "side printer" adopts a method for typing time, serial numbers, etc. on a typing sheet inserted into a space between a type wheel and a hammer.
However, the conventional printing device of the type mentioned above had the following shortcomings. Since the typing is effected bt the hammer, the typing sound is large, and since the type wheel is specified to the one mounted, one printing device cannot be used for both time and serial number typing, for example, and the type wheel must be changed each time when the types are required to be changed. This is very inconvenient, indeed, in practical use. Therefore, in order to obviate the above shortcomings, a different type of printer such as dot printer is used as typing means instead of the type wheel in recent time.
Although the above-mentioned printer has such diversity as that the typing sound is small compared with a printing device using a type wheel and simply by changing the typing mode, one printing device can easily be changed to a machine having both time and serial number typing functions. However, a typing machine using this printer has the following shortcomings. If the distance between the printer head and the typing sheet is not maintained normally constant, since the typing pressure is changed with the result that the printed characters are uneven in shade, it is required to use only a typing sheet having a predetermined thickness or otherwise it is required for such printing device to have means for adjusting the distance so that the distance can be adjusted depending on the thickness of a typing sheet to be used before typing. Since the typing sheet to be used is limited, the printing device lacks wide use. In addition, operation is complicated and troublesome.
The present invention has been accomplished in order to obviate the above-mentioned shortcomings.